


Anything but a Useless Burden

by animatedrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reflection, Sacrifice, from my old fanfiction.net account, lament, old, reference to volume 27 of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Kakashi reflects on Obito's gift and what he said to the Uchiha in the past.
Kudos: 2





	Anything but a Useless Burden

“Better nothing than a useless burden.” Do you remember me telling you that? I said it twice to you and both still hurt me inside. Once, when I became Jonin when you never gave me a gift. Twice, when Rin was captured by two Rock ninja during our mission. Now I regret ever saying that.

Then you did give me a gift: your newly activated Sharingan Eye. I had said only a day ago that anything you gave me would only be a useless burden. How could I have said that? You died that day to save Rin and me, and we both became heroes.

Now years later, I know the error I made to you. Thanks to you, I have collected tons of jutsu, gained that name Kakashi of the Sharingan and Copy Ninja, and enhanced my Chidori to the Lightning Blade. None of that would have been possible without your gift. And I called it useless long before I got it.

I have visited the Memorial Stone everyday now to pay my respects and thanks to you. I imagine you just laughing at me, saying that your gift wasn’t as useless as originally thought. You saved my life that day at the cost of yours. I wasn’t able to help you, but you helped me.

“Better nothing than a useless burden.” I haven’t said that since the day you died. I couldn’t protect you, so I’ll protect the ones around me now, with your Sharingan helping me. I’ll never forget you and what you did… and I especially won’t forget the gift you gave me. This gift is anything but a useless burden. It’s the greatest gift I’ve ever received, and I’ll never forget how I came to get it. Never…


End file.
